The Real Reunion
by FrostBitten Snowdrift
Summary: How i thought the reunion should have gone-Warning-Character death-I DONT OWN THE INHERITANCE CYCLE
1. Chapter 1

What I think should have happened

Reunion-My way

Just then ,Eragon felt Jeod , Horst, and a score of other men from Carvahall hurrying toward them . The villagers slowed as they rounded a tent and glimpsed Saphira . "Horst!" exclaimed Eragon . Stepping forward , he grasped the smith in a bear hug . "it's good to see you again!"

Horst gaped at Eragon , then a delighted grin spread his face. "Blast if it isn't good to see you as well , Eragon . You've filled out since you left."

"You mean since I ran away."

Meeting the villagers was a strange experience for Eragon . Hardship had altered some of the men so much , he barely recognized them . And they treated him differently than before , with a mixture of awe and reverence . It reminded him of a dream , where everything familiar is rendered alien . He was disconcerted by how out of place he felt among them .

When Eragon came to Jeod , he paused ."You know about Brom?"

"Ajihad sent me a message , but I'd like to hear what happened directly from you." Eragon nodded , grave . "As soon as I have the chance , we'll sit down together and have a long talk."

The Jeod moved on to Saphira and bowed to her . "I waited my entire life to see a dragon , and now I have seen two in one day . I am indeed lucky . However , _you _are the dragon I wanted meet ."

Bending her neck , Saphira touched Jeod on the brow . He shivered at the contact . '_Give him my thanks for helping to rescue me Galbatorix . Otherwise , I would still be languishing in the king's treasury . He was Brom's friend , and so he is our friend .'_

After Eragon repeated her words , Jeod said " Atra esterní ono thelduin , Saphira Bjartskular ," surprising them with his knowledge of the Ancient language .

"Where did you go?" Horst asked Roran . "We looked high and low for you after you took off in pursuit of those two magicians."

"Never mind that now . Return to the ship and have everyone disembark ; the Varden are sending us food and shelter . We can sleep on solid ground tonight!" The men cheered.

Eragon watched with interest as Roran issued his commands . When Jeod had departed and the villagers were about to leave , Eragon said , "They trust you . Even Horst obeys you without question . Do you speak for all of Carvahall now?"

" I do"

A roar cut through the air . The roar was not Saphira's .Eragon reeled as Saphira whipped her head around . Thorn and Murtagh had returned . The rider snarled and leapt onto his dragon , as the terrified villagers backed away . Only Roran stayed put . Then , suddenly , Thorn landed in front of the Empires boundary line . _What is he playing at ?_ Eragon thought . A ball of crackling red energy appeared on Murtagh's palm . It flew out of his hand and hit Orik in the head . Orik fell . "ORIK! NO! " yelled Eragon , scrambling off Saphira and dashed to his foster brother's side , closely followed by Roran . The villagers , curious , followed .

When Eragon finally arrived , Orik lay on four gold shields , next to his father . His worst fears had been confirmed . Orik was dead . Tears flowed out of his eyes and down his face as Saphira , Roran and the villagers tried to comfort him . they did not succeed . A red mist desended over Eragon's vision and blue magic crackled over his body from the force of his anger . The villagers backed away , fearfull . Even Roran seemed afraid . Eragon stood , an angry snarl on his face . He yelled at Murtagh

" You killed my foster father . You killed my foster brother . Now I'll kill you !" Murtagh laughed madly and shouted

"And how will you do that , brother !"

" You are no brother of mine !"

" Oh but you are , Eragon , you know that I could not have lied in the Ancient Language , and how are you going to kill me . I have a sword and you do not ?" Eragon snarled and swore , he had not thought of that . He felt a tap on his shoulder . It was Arya . Without a word , she handed him her slim bladed sword .

"Thank you" he said in the Ancient Language . Eragon started towards Murtagh , but Arya grabbed his shoulder , forcing him to face her . She then said

" Be safe , wiol pomnuria ilian " for my happiness .

Eragon nodded and walked towards Murtagh


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>Their swords met in a fury of sparks and noise . Eragon pushed forward , struggling to gain the other hand . He refused to let Murtagh win again . They pulled apart and Murtagh slashed upward , slicing a large gash on Eragon's arm , cutting mail , cloth and skin , narrowly missing muscle . Eragon yelled and retaliated , slashing a tear in Murtagh's thigh , feeling the elf blade catch in muscle . He instantly made another cut in Murtagh's side , forcing him to his knees . Thorn instantly leapt forward , knocking Eragon to the ground , his paw on his chest , claws digging into him . Saphira roared , but just before she leapt forward , Eragon shouted<p>

"Murtagh , call Thorn off , this fight is between you and me !" Thorn looked at his rider who nodded . The red dragon removed hid paw and backed away . Eragon stood , as did Murtagh , as blood spilled out of the 5 puncture wounds on Eragon's chest and arm and Murtagh's stomach and thigh . Eragon attached first , slashing at Murtagh's neck . Soon they stood in a pool of blood , many wounds all over their bodies . Finally Eragon whipped his sword up to Murtagh's neck , but held it there , Not wanting to kill him . Murtagh smiled and said

" We're even brother ." thorn swooped down , snatched Murtagh's upheld hand and flew off . Eragon could hear Saphira , Arya and Roran running up to him as he fell to his hands and knees and then to the ground , unconscious .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eragon groaned and opened his eyes . He was in a tent , probably the one Nasuada assigned to him . He sat up , wincing from the pain in his chest and arm . They were both covered in bulky bandages . He looked around and was surprised to see Roran , Arya and Nasuada sitting on chairs next to the bed he lay on , waiting for him to wake . Saphira's head was stuck through the front of the tent . They were all smiling . Saphira pushed her head further into the tent and rubbed his bare shoulder . Smiling , he rubbed her snout in return . Then Eragon looked at his friends and said

"What happened?" Nasuada spoke up

"You fainted from loss of blood , Arya healed your wounds and would have healed your chest and arm , but from the way you received them , a rider's magic is needed , so we patched you up the best we could ."

"Wait a moment!" Everyone looked at Roran "Can you please explain what's going on ?" Eragon sighed ,

"For the past hour , your guess is good as mine cousin." Roran smiled

" So , the mighty dragon rider doesn't know what happened? Ha"

"Hey , you don't know either " exclaimed Eragon as Saphira Growled

_Eragon , close your eyes _. He did so and a flood of Saphira's memories flowed before his vision . he saw her picking him up by his shirt and gently laying him on the stretcher 2 of the Varden had bought . He saw them carrying his unconscious body into the tent . he saw Arya attempting to heal him as Roran watched warily . He saw the healers bandaging his wounds as Nasuada entered the tent along with Saphira and then , finally , he saw himself waking . The memories stopped and Eragon opened his eyes . the others all had curious looks on their faces .

"Saphira just showed me what happened" he explained

Suddenly Angela bustled into the tent , still in her armour , but with a basket in her arms .

"Why didn't you tell me he was hurt , i would have come far sooner ?" she asked Nasuada angrily . Then she turned to Eragon . "Let's get those wounds seem to shall we ?" Carefully , she unwrapped his chest . "Oh my!" Angela gasped . Eragon looked down and growled . The 5 puncture wounds in Eragon were green around the edges . They were infected . hurriedly Angela unwrapped his arm . It was the same , and from the look of it , not even a rider's magic could heal it . Angela got to work , making a salve and smearing in onto Eragon's wounds . Eragon yelled in pain , the salve burned like fire .

" Oh be quiet , it's helping ." Saphira growled . Angela ignored her . "I suggest you sleep , the infection should be gone in a few hours , or at least at state that you can heal it ." Eragon nodded , lay back and fell asleep instantly .


	4. AN sorry if it annoys U,its important

**NOTE**

**Sorry for all my followers (If I have any, Not sure) But I've got serious writers block and am struggling how to get over it, any ideas any1?**


	5. Chapter 4

**WRITERS BLOCK FINALLY LET UP! For now at least**

Chapter 4

Hours later, Eragon opened his eyes. He was still in his tent, but it was empty. Casting his mind out, he searched for Saphira, but he couldn't sense her. He tired for Arya, same thing. He started to panic, and started to search for anyone, but found nothing.

He sat up, groaning in pain, before ripping of the bandages, and healing his wounds. Angela's salve had worked. Throwing on a shirt, he left the tent.

He was surrounded by tents, but they were all empty.

"Hello?" he called "Hello? No-one answered.

Suddenly he heard a roar from above, and looked up to see a swath of red scaled before...!

He shouted and shot upright. He was in the tent, with Roran and Arya sitting next to his bed. Slowly, his breathing calmed

"'Bout time you woke cousin. You've been having nightmares for about half an hour" Roran said. He sounded worried. Eragon swung his legs off the bed

"They were horrible. I dreamt that everyone left, even Saphira!" Eragon rested his forehead on his palm and cursed in the ancient language.

He stood, swayed, and Roran put his cousin's arm over his shoulder to support him. Eragon smiled at him, and Roran smiled back. He remembered when he and Roran had been children. He was four, while Roran was eight. Eragon had slipped over in the field and was crying, having sprained his ankle. No-one was nearby, since he had snuck out of the house. Roran slowly appeared from the surrounding crop, sat next to him, and put an arm around him to comfort him. When Eragon stopped crying, Roran had torn a strip off his shirt and bound Eragon's ankle, assuring him the pain would end soon. He had then put Eragon's arm over his shoulder, and help him limp back to the house.

Garrow had been angry at first, then he calmed down, and carried Eragon to Gertrud in the village. Roran never left his side. He even slept on the floor of his room that night.

Roran was like an older brother to him. And that would never change.

Slowly, Arya took the bandages off and healed him, ignoring his protests arguing that though he was a rider, he was still weak. She then handed him a shirt, which he put on. Then, with Roran's support, limped out of the tent. He was stunned at what he saw.

All of the Varden was gathered outside of his tent. When they saw him, they started cheering. Saphira Roared

_Little one! _She landed in front of him with a thunderous crash that knocked all but him and Roran of their feet. The dragoness snatched Eragon off his cousin's shoulder and pulled him into a hug, her head pressing into his back as he hugged her neck. He released her and was knocked over by a huge sapphire paw.

_If you ever do something that stupid again._ She pushed her claws into his chest a little, making him wince._ Let's just say, you won't place a foot in the ground ever again. _The Varden had gone silent when Saphira had knocked the rider over, but cheered as she let him up, and Roran supported Eragon again

_I hear you Saphira, and I am so sorry!_

Nasuada walked forward and hugged him.

"It is good to see you on your feet again Eragon." she smiled as she released him. Then she turned the Varden while whispering "Arya, amplify my voice" Arya did so, and the leader's voice rang loud and clear over the assembled people

"**Return to your tents and rest, we must be ready to move at sunrise **"

She turned back to her friends

"We must talk in my tent. Eragon, can you walk?"

"Well enough" The rider moved to push himself of his cousin's shoulder, but was swiftly picked up by Saphira and set on her back

_'I can carry him'_ The dragoness told the small group_ 'Besides' _she told Eragon _'I have missed you'_

Eragon smiled gently at his dragon as they walked to Nasuada's tent.

A LINE BREAK I AM I AM A LINE BREAK

"I wish you hadn't just charged into battle like that Eragon" Nasuada sighed

"Well what did you expect me to do Nasuada. He killed both my foster father and brother. Orik became my best friend when we got the Varden, I wasn't just going to sit by while he was right in front of us!" The rider shouted. He sat in a chair, by Saphira's head, looking at the dark skinned woman with hard eyes.

"Yes, I understand Eragon, but I just wish you had told me first. It was just revealed to the whole Varden, that you are the son of a traitor, and Morzan no less. They will not be happy with this. Are you sure you had no idea of your father before today?"

"None whatsoever, Mother never told Uncle Garrow"

"Well then, that helps a little. If we tell the Varden that you had no idea before today, that will restore the moral of the troops, a little." King Orin spoke up

"I believe that the only way for you to truly get the Varden on your side again, is for you to publicly denounce for father, and brother."

"I have absolutely no problem with that" Eragon scowled

"Alright then, you will make the announcement at dawn before we leave" With that, Nasuada, Arya and Orin left the tent, leaving only Roran and Eragon.

As soon as they left and the front flap fell closed, Eragon collapsed, and would have fallen if his cousin had not caught him

"ERAGON!" his shout brought Arya running to his side as Saphira pushed her head farther into the tent, and pressing her snout to Eragon's forehead, causing him to open his eyes slightly.

"I'm sorry" he muttered before his eyes fluttered shut again.

Carefully, Roran rested the rider on the ground next to his dragon's head, before gripping Arya's arms desperately

"What the hell is wrong with him!" .Arya pushed his arms off her's, before saying

"Calm yourself Stronghammer, he is only asleep, the day has taken his energy"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, if I was not, I would be tending to him as we speak, and does Saphira look worried? She can feel any pain Eragon feels." The dragoness said nothing as she continually switched her gaze between her rider, and the two other people in the tent

"...No"

"Exactly. I shall ask Nasuada to set up a bed for Eragon here, and have some of the Varden pack up his tent for him". With that she left the tent.

Roran sighed, rubbing his face, before sitting on the ground next to Eragon.

_All this time I've been angry at the pain he caused me, but all this time he has been in more pain than I_ he thought to himself

_Yes_ Saphira replied. Roran looked at her stunned _You do not have a guarded mind, so I can hear your thoughts. Do you wish me to stay in your mind and guard it so we may talk?_

_Yes, thank you Saphira_

_Your welcome Stronghammer_

They sat there for about ten minutes talking as they waited for Nasuada to send in a bed for their friend, When it came, It was being carried by Horst and Albriech.

"We heard what happened" Horst explained as they set the bed down

"How is he?" Asked Albriech, watching as Roran and Saphira lifted Eragon onto the bed

"Tired. His wounds were pretty serious, and his body used up a lot of energy fighting the infection." replied Roran as he pulled a stool up to sit next to the bed, motioning for the other two to do the same.

"I would expect Eragon to do this sort of thing. He'll protect his family no matter what. If what he said is true, and those two dwarves adopted his as father and brother, then he'll be grief stricken when he wakes up.

I remember his reaction to just seeing Garrow dead. This time it will be at least ten fold after seeing the red rider killing them." They stopped talking as Eragon moaned and Saphira whined, tears slipping from underneath the closed eyes of the rider.

"Poor Eragon" Albriech sighed "He just found one member of his family, but lost two" He stopped talking as Saphira pressed her snout against Eragon's face, silently telling him to stop talking. He complied.

They sat in silence until Nasuada came in. They stood before the leader of the Varden, but she motioned them to sit and sat on the edge of Eragon's cot, brushing the hair off his face.

"Oh Eragon, please wake up." She addressed the men behind her "I want all three of you to stay here until Eragon wakes. He must be surrounded by friends when he wakes, or grief will take over. I remember when my father was killed. Eragon has had to experience two father figures dying before his eyes, so not even I can understand his pain. He will need all the love we can give him" she stood and opened the tent flap, letting in Arya, Angela, Solembum in his animal form, Orin, Elaine and Gertrude.

Solembum jumped into the foot of the cot and curled up, watching Eragon carefully. Arya frowned, closing her eyes for a moment before saying

"His mind is at war with itself." Everyone in the tent except Saphira and Solembum looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Gertrude asked

"Part of his mind wants to wake up" Explained the elf "And half wants to stay asleep because it shields him from the pain of his lose" Everyone nodded

"Well then we must help him." Angela said, shooing Horst and Albriech off the stools by the bed, sat on one, and had Arya sit on the other. The two women clasped hands, before setting their free hands on Eragon's forehead. Roran clasped his cousins limp hand, lending strength to the unconscious rider as the magic users entered his mind.

Arya's P.O.V

Eragon's mind was barren of defenses, not a single barrier in sight.

_We must wake him soon, before the enemy takes advantage of this _she told Angela mentally. The witch gave a mental nod in return, and they delved deep into Eragon's mind

Instantly they were overwhelmed by his memories, so many they only understood flashes

Eragon cutting himself on a farm tool when he was two, learning he was a fosterling, spraining his ankle in the field, watching his aunt die, breaking his arm, seeing Garrow dead, the wreckage of his home, Brom dead from the Ra'zac, Ajihad's death, Mourning Murtagh, Arya's rejection, the curse on Elva, Hrothgar dead at Murtagh's hand, and finally Orik lying on four golden shield.

Finally they broke free of the rush of memories, sad memories.

They came out into a wide, open space, with a single area lit up.

in the centre of the ring, curled up, was a small human boy around six or seven with brown hair.

"Hello? Are you all right?"Arya asked, walking forward and placing a hand on his shoulder. The boy looked up into her eyes.

"Eragon?"


End file.
